The present invention relates generally to towel roll holders and towel dispensers, and more particularly to a plastic housing for retaining a roll of toweling made, for example, of paper, cloth, fabric, or the like, so that the individual towels of the roll can be easily dispensed therefrom, and so that a new roll can be quickly and easily inserted into the housing when the old roll is exhausted. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to such a housing that is easily affixed to a wall, cabinet, appliance, or other surface, and easily opened or removed for replacement of the roll.
Plastic towel roll holders with cone-shaped dispenser nozzles are known in the art. Such holders have typically been affixed to a wall or other surface in grocery stores, restaurants, or other commercial establishments so that a towel or towels can be dispensed from the roll as needed for wiping up spills, cleaning, and the like. A drawback with the prior art towel roll holders is that they have been affixed to their support surfaces by screws, thus requiring the screws to be removed and reinserted each time a new roll is placed within the housing. This is not only time consuming, but also annoying in that sometimes the screws are fumbled with, dropped or lost, or there is no screwdriver handy of the correct size or profile.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a screwless, easily opened or removed, easily closed or replaced mounting for the housing that enables the operator to quickly and easily replace the exhausted roll of toweling with a new roll. With the present invention, there are no lost or dropped screws, no screwdriver to hunt down, no fumbling, and no wasted time laboriously removing and reinserting the screws.